


sound of the drums beating in my heart

by neville



Series: thorbruce shorts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Drabble, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, team thor references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville
Summary: Bruce enjoys a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: thorbruce shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	sound of the drums beating in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while tired in a thunderstorm ... enjoy !!

It’s pouring outside. One of Bruce’s windows is leaking, and perhaps the loudest sound in the house is the _drip drip drip_ of raindrops into his plastic buckets, and once he finishes battening down the hatches, he makes some hot chocolate on the stove. He’s still adjusting to what feels like a normal life: even all the way up to Ultron, he had never let himself feel quite at home anywhere, but now he has an apartment that’s his and he walks barefoot on the slats. Sometimes, when he’s in a really good mood, he even considers getting a pet, but then he’ll spend two days in Australia getting coffee with Thor and realises that maybe it isn’t the best idea. 

There’s also a constant rumble of thunder outside, like white noise in the background: but whereas Bruce would ignore white noise, he can’t stop listening to the thunder. He’s been in a lot of places with storms, and he’s always liked them, but there’s something that sparks a fire inside him when he knows where the storm is coming from. When the chocolate has finished melting in the pan, Bruce grabs a towel and wraps it around his shoulders, grinning as he opens the balcony door and steps outside into the downpour. 

Because somewhere out in the distance, in the white flashes of lightning and the low rumble of thunder, is Thor. Bruce knows this because there’s a difference: the thunder that Thor brings him leaves a specific feeling in the air, the kind of visceral ripeness that can only come from a person. Thor’s thunder always has an excitement underlying it. There’s something quintessentially _him_ about it. 

Bruce grins. 

He leans back, letting the rain roll down his face and through his hair. It’s been a while since he last saw Thor, and it’s nice to know that he’s close. He isn’t often. He steals kisses where and when he can find them; and if he could kiss the rain or embrace the massive crack of thunder that swells around the room, he would. But he’ll take what he can get. 

It’s electric anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is lyrics from "thunderstruck" bcus i could not help myself . hope u enjoyed!


End file.
